


Teddy

by lovelyliam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fetus Harry, Fetus Louis, Fluff, High School, M/M, Teddybear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyliam/pseuds/lovelyliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets a double bed and he and Louis get to sleep in it for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first One Shot, please be nice :)   
> I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Harry had a new bed, a double bed. Louis and him could finally sleep in a bed together and that was exactly what they were gonna do that night. Just sleeping, that's all.

They always had to sleep in seperate beds since neither of them had a double bed. When Harry's mum told him they should get him a new bed, he was really happy.

There was only one problem, Harry still slept with a teddy bear and Louis didn't know about that. When they slept over Harry would always wear a shirt and take it off when Louis was fast asleep so he could cuddle with it. Or he cuddled with the blankets, he just had to hold something.

Harry decided that he should get rid of the bear and not only for the night, no forever. He couldn't just throw his cuddly friend away, so he put it in the back of his wardrobe. He also wouldn't take off his shirt. He would just sleep in the bed with nothing besides Louis.

Harry had just put the bear in the back of his wardrobe when the bell rang. He knew it was Louis and just let his mum open the door. He and Louis had known each other for quite a long time, so his mum and Louis would be fine. (Harry started hiding Teddy when he noticed Louis didn't sleep with a stuffed animal anymore.)

Harry made his bed and cleaned his room for a bit before he went downstairs to meet his boyfriend of three months.

"Hi, Lou how are you?" He asked as he walked in. Louis didn't answer because he was telling Harry's mum a story about the twins. Harry listened and made some tea for the three of them.

He sat down next to Louis on the couch. Louis inmediately took his boyfriend's hand in his and whispered a hello to him. Harry smiled and cuddled into him.

His mum observed the two with a big smile. She'd always been fond of Louis and it wasn't a big surprise when Harry told her about his feelings for Louis. It took the two some time but she was glad they finally admitted their feelings for each other.

"I'll leave the two of you alone," she said and left the room.

It was five and they would cook dinner for themselves, Harry's mum and Gemma, Harry's sister at six, as they always did when one of them was sleeping over. They decided to watch some telly till six.

They watched Spongebob since Louis loved the show and Harry loved watching Louis watch it. Louis would be really into it and laugh every now and then.

Harry's mum came in again and watched them for a bit. "Guys, I won't be home for dinner since Jay and I are going for dinner, but Gemma could be home any minute. I'll be back by ten I guess."

"Okay, have fun mum," Harry smiled at her.

"Yea, have fun", Louis agreed, then added with a huge smile, "tell my mum I love her."

"I will do," Anne smiled. "I'll go now, bye loves."

"Bye mummy, I love you," Harry said as he jumped up and sprinted to his mum to give her a goodbye kiss and let her out.

Louis sat on the sofa pouting. "What's wrong?" Harry asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"You did kiss her but you didn't kiss me," Louis said dramatically. Harry laughed and pressed his lips on his boyfriend's.

"Better?" He asked smirking. Louis nodded and took Harry in his arms for another cuddle. He sucked lightly on Harry's neck and that's when Gemma walkes in.

"Guys, keep it low please," she sighed.

"Sorry, sorry," they muttered as they stood up.

"Go watch some telly as we prepare dinner okay?" Harry asked. Gemma nodded and sat down while the boys went into the kitchen.

They made spaghetti, it wasn't hard to make but sure as hell delicious. It was ready and they told Gemma too. They ate in the kitchen and Gemma told about her day at work.

After dinner the three of them watched some chick flick because both of the Styles loved them and Louis was fine with watching whatever. At 8:30 the movie ended so they decided to watch another one since Anne wouldn't be home before 10. She liked it when she saw her babies before going to bed, so they'd just stay down stairs.

After 2 movies Anne came home and the boys went upstairs, after goodnight hugs and kisses, while Gemma stayed down stairs to talk with her mum for a bit.

Harry and Louis both changed into a t-shirt and boxers, like they always did. Normally the would just talk, cuddle and maybe make out a bit before going to bed, so they lay both down on the single bed and it was a bit of a challenge to not fall off. But that problem was gone now, they had plenty space to do whatever.

"I like your shirt love," Louis commented at Harry's Disney pyjamas. There were random Disney figures on there. Harry blushed and played with the bottom of the shirt. "Thank you," he whispered. Louis just smiled back at him and took his tooth brush out of his bag.

Harry followed Louis into the bathroom and they both brushed their teeth. While Harry brushed his hair Louis went to the toilet and when Louis went to bed Harry went.

Louis was warming the bed already, which meant that he lay in bed in the star shape. Harry giggled when he found his boyfriend laying like that. "So, Patrick, where am I gonna sleep?" He asked.

"Was just warming up the bed love," Louis said as he sat up to make space for Harry.

"Which side do you normally lie on?" Louis asked because he wouldn't want Harry to move sides for him.

"I normally sleep on the right," Harry smiled, his boyfriend literally thought of everything.

"Then I'll lie on the left." Louis said and he lay down. Harry lay down next to him and they immediately met in the middle to cuddle. Even though Louis was smaller than Harry, he was the big spoon.

"Baby, I'm gonna fall asleep soon, can I have a goodnight kiss?" Louis asked softly. Harry turned around so he was facing Louis and pressed his lips to Louis'. He stole some more kisses until he noticed that his boyfriend had fallen asleep.

Harry watched Louis and concluded that he was really cute when he was asleep. Harry watched him untill he couldn't keep his eyes open. He let them close and fell asleep.

At 2:30 Louis was woken up by soft sniffling. He looked beside him to see his boyfriend frowning and crying, but the boy was still asleep. "Teddy, Teddy," he murmered. "Where are you?" Louis took Harry in his arms, "shh, Harry calm down. I'm here, you can cuddle me. Everything's alright."

Harry woke up from the spoken words. "Lou?" He questioned. "Yes, baby it's me. It's okay, you're safe with me," he said as he pressed small kisses on Harry's hair.

Harry nuzzled his head into Louis' shoulder which made Louis laugh. "Love, we can cuddle but I gotta lie down again," he whispered. Harry nodded and let go of Louis. Once the boy was laying down, he grabbed onto him as if he might lose him if he didn't. Louis wrapped his arms around his boy and they both fell asleep again.

Harry was the first to wake up in the morning. When he saw how he was holding onto Louis, it was much like how close he hold Teddy, he was a bit embarrased by himself. He let go of Louis, which caused the older boy to wake up as well.

"Goodmorning, beautiful," Louis whispered in his rough morning voice. Harry wished he could wake up to that every morning.

"Morning," Harry said and he pressed a kiss on Louis' lips.

"So how did you sleep?" Louis asked with a grin. Harry shrugged, "not bad, you make a good cuddle." Harry blushed after saying that, as last nights events came back to him.

"Oh sure, now introduce me to Teddy," Louis said. Harry was as red as a tomato now, but did get out of bed to get his teddy bear. He took the bear out of the closet and threw it to Louis.

"Hey, be carefull you don't wanna hurt Teddy," Louis shouted. Harry giggled, he was glad Louis was handling it this way.

"And what do you think of him?" Harry asked.

"I like him, he's cute, not as cute as you are though. You can bring him the next time you sleep over you know. You could've all those years Harry. I wouldn't judge you. You just bring him next time, okay. You don't have to take your shirt off to cuddle it, even though I'm not complaining, you got a nice body."

"You saw that? I always waited till you were asleep! I hate you, you should've told me!" Harry said a bit offended.

"Yes I saw it once and from then on I faked that I was asleep. It was way too cute to see you like that," Louis smiled as he pictured Harry doing it.

"So, you think I'm cute?" Harry asked unsure.

"Yes, silly. You're incredibly cute. Gosh, I love you so much," Louis sighed. He looked fondly at Harry.

"I love you more," Harry said before connecting their lips. He didn't care about their morning breaths, all he cared about was their unconditional love for each other.


End file.
